Custom Hero Survival
Overview DONE: * Waves system. * TP/TPout on the beginning/ending of the wave. * Spawn mobs in areas. * Normalise spawn mobs. * Add custom shop. * * Add SkillShop. * Change waves to "original" ones. * IN PROGRESS: * Change set of skills to "original" ones. * Improving SpellShopUI usability. * TODO LIST: # Done Waves system. # Done TP/TPout on the beginning/ending of the wave. # Done Spawn mobs in areas. # Done Normalise spawn mobs. # Done Add custom shop. * # Done Add SkillShop. # Done Change waves to "original" ones. * # In progress Change set of skills to "original" ones. * # Add team bosses between the waves. * * Like in the original map. Tips * During intermission, you can sell any skill you've bought for full price. You can buy an extra skill point with 150g and sell a skill point for 100g. * Skills cooldowns are refreshed during round start, but not buffs. I was able to pop Chemical Rage and Flak Cannon when the countdown timer hits 1, then when the Flak Cannon buff is gone I can simply use it again. That's a total of 10 AoE hits. * Have auto-attack on for this mod! It might be that extra attack you need when playing in a server with high ping. * You can press PAUSE and still be able to buy skills, but not items. It's a good way to search for the skills you need if people aren't being assholes. * Get a safety Aegis just in case. Bugs * If you have the skill shop open in the first round when the timer hits 0, you will not teleport to mobs' location and will bug yourself for the rest of the game! * Sometimes when joining the game you don't get all 6 skill slots to use. I don't know why. * For the "error" mobs you need to turn on auto-attack or A-click them. * Helm of Will cannot be bought! You also cannot buy +STR or +INT items. This leaves only STR and INT heroes viable... Note * I found out that the devs for this mod won't be back by November, so don't expect any bug changes fixed by then. List of removed or changed abilities * Counter Helix * Tidebringer * Juxtapose: no longer an ultimate, does not create illusions+ Lina - Fiery Soul * Warpath: doesn't work * Curse of Avernus: doesn't work * Blade Dance: doesn't work Reviews "Level of bugginess: Low/mid: Encountered 2/3 times where the rounds didn't work and stats went to stash. Last updated: 6 Sep, 2014 @ 4:45pm Co-op or Competitive?: Competitive, but it's just as fun playing without enemiy players if you find it hard (Like me) The Review: This gamemode works super well, and is quite impressive for a custom game mode. The concept is easy: Fight off increasingly hard waves of enemies, with your own custom made hero. This gamemode features it's own custom UI, with (ALMOST!) every single spell availible in the game. You get money for each wave, and are able to purchase spells for your hero with it. Ultimates cost a lot more than regular abilities, which helps balance it a lot. You are allowed up to 5/6 (Sorry cant quite remember) abilities, and it's great fun trying to build the perfect hero to survive. It is possible to abuse the system with some of the abilities, but i won't spoil that here (kappa). The only real issue i had with this mode, was that when your friends died, they were dead for good, which i didn't quite like. I would much prefer if they respawned after each wave, but it might just have been a bug. The Verdict: 9/10. Ending Notes: If you are looking for good co-op/competitive fun, this is a really great gamemode to play." Metalhand1000 Gallery lia2.jpg lia3.jpg lia4.jpg lia5.jpg Category:Gamemode Category:Survival Category:5v5 Category:Createahero